Daichi Hashimoto
|death_date= |birth_place=Kanagawa, Japan |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer=Masahiro Chono Shinjiro Otani |debut=March 6, 2011 |retired= |}} Daichi Hashimoto (April 13, 1992) is a Japanese professional wrestler, who wrestles for Pro Wrestling Zero1. He is the son of the late Shinya Hashimoto. Early life The oldest of three children, Daichi Hashimoto grew up around full-contact sports, as his father Shinya was a legendary pro wrestler, alongside his "uncles" Masahiro Chono and Keiji Mutoh. Since the sixth grade, Daichi took up karate, and was part of his middle school's MMA school, Blue Sky. When his father died in July 2005, Daichi decided he wanted to become a professional wrestler. In September 2009, he took part in his father's 25th Anniversary show, hosted by Pro Wrestling Zero1. He competed in an exhibition kickboxing match against Satoru Kobayashi. The match was declared a draw after two two-minute rounds. After the show, Daichi expressed his desire to become a pro wrestler and Masahiro Chono and Shinjiro Otani picked up on his desire and trained him for nearly a year and a half. Career After nearly a year and a half of training, Daichi Hashimoto finally made his debut on March 6, 2011, at Pro Wrestling Zero1's 10th Anniversary show, where he wrestled Masahiro Chono in a losing effort. After the match, he was given courageous advice from his "uncles" Chono and Keiji Mutoh. He was also embraced by his mother and his two younger sisters. Fifteen days later, Hashimoto went to All Japan Pro Wrestling, wrestled Mutoh, and lost. Six days later at Zero1, he teamed up with his other trainer Shinjiro Otani, in a valiant, but losing effort to his father's old nemesis Big Van Vader and his son, Jesse White. In April 2011, Hashimoto spent much of the month in tag team matches, partnered with Otani. On April 14, he and Otani lost to Shiro Koshinaka and Kenta Kakinuma. Two days later, he finally won his first match, when he and Otani defeated Masato Tanaka and Kakinuma. A week later, Hashimoto wrestled Kakinuma one-on-one, but lost. A day later, Hashimoto rebounded, when he and Otani defeated Kohei Sato and Yoshikazu Yokoyama. In May 2011, Hashimoto suffered a double whammy on May 15, as he and Otani lost to Tanaka and Sato, and was the last man eliminated in a battle royal won by Kakinuma. Eight days later, he suffered another singles loss, this time to Masaaki Mochizuki. In June 2011, Hashimoto suffered another loss, as he and Otani lost to Akebono and Yuichiro ☆Jienotsu☆ Nagashima on June 14. Five days later, he rebounded when he and Sato defeated Tanaka and Yokoyama. In July 2011, Hashimoto suffered another loss on July 3, as he was defeated by Yoshihiro Takayama. A week later, he and Otani went to Inoki Genome Federation, taking part in Tatsumi Fujinami's 40th Anniversary Match, losing to Fujinami and Masked Genome, Jr. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Missile dropkick **Shining wizard - adopted from Keiji Mutoh **Spinning heel kick - adopted from his father, Shinya Hashimoto **STF - adopted from Masahiro Chono **Various shoot kicks *'Nicknames' **"The Destructive Prince" **"The Prince Of Destruction" *'Theme music' **"Bakusho Sengen" (with "Welcome To The Pleasuredome (Into Battle Mix)" intro) - adopted from his father. Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Saikyo Tag League (2017) – with Hideyoshi Kamitani *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'244' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Tokyo Sports Puroresu Awards Newcomer Award (2012) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Rookie of the Year (2011) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1992 births Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:2011 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni